


Cabby

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a phone call after getting the assignment to command <i>The Hammond</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabby

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- Written for congo's [fandom-stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/).  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

"Congratulations, Colonel, on getting command of the _The Hammond_."

"Thank you, General."

There is a pause from the other end of the phone. Sam can literally hear the clicking of Jack's thoughts as he switched from official to personal mode.

"So I've been thinking --"

"Jack?"

"What? I can think. I'll have you know I can think very well."

"Uh-huh."

"Have I told you that you've been around Daniel too much for your own good? Now you're starting to sound like him."

"He and I have been working together for over a decade, Jack. Why is that surprising to you?"

"I'm not surprised. I'm just saying."

"Indeed."

"You know you don't have the bass in your voice to do a proper Teal'c."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"Yes, I do, before you interrupted me with your Daniel impression."

"I wasn't trying to do a Daniel."

"I thought so. Vala would throw a fit."

"Jack, get back to your point."

"Right... You're going to some nebula to actually do some deep space telemetry, right?"

"Yes?"

"I have vacation time coming up and --"

"Are you tired of watching the stars through your rooftop telescope and watch to come along for the up close and personal?" Sam cannot help the curling up of the corner of her lips.

"And I'm thinking maybe before you jump to hyperspace, you can pick me up from Washington and drop me off at my cabin?"

"Jack?"

"O-nine hundred tomorrow is good for me."

"I'm not your personal cabby, Jack."

"It's just a press of the button, Carter. You don't even need to do the pressing yourself."

"Are you making it an order?"

"Can I?"

"Catch a transport to Peterson and then drive yourself."

"Come on! Hank said he's driving up tomorrow morning. Coming through Peterson will be too late."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sam. Please?"

"I'm hanging up now."

Then it is silence. Sam knows she will give in and beam Jack to his cabin before _The Hammond_ departs but it does not mean she has to make it easy for Jack.

"Please, Sam?"

"One condition."

"Are we bargaining now?"

"Or I can tell General Landry you can't make it this weekend."

"Fine, fine. The children grow up and they don't respect the elderly anymore."

It is entirely possible that Sam snorts at that comment.

"Spend Christmas with my brother and his family."

"Didn't we just see them at Thanksgiving?"

"Last Thanksgiving, Jack."

"Okay, fine. As long as I can get to the cabin at nine."

"I'll see you on the bridge tomorrow morning then."

"Bye Sam."

Getting what he wants, Jack quickly hang up.

Not that Sam is going to tell him that General Landry has already arranged to have him and his pickup truck beamed up to the cabin at seven in the morning.

Oh no, it is a surprise for Jack.


End file.
